Fixing Our Mistakes
by NALUfuckinlover
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been best friends since Freshman year but they keeped a secret from there friends for a very long time. There f**k buddies but now they created a huge mistake. "Don't call it a mistake!" "And why the hell not!" "Because its OUR baby, Luce" and I bust into tears. Mostly a friends with benefits story.


Chapter 1

Loke's P.O.V

My heart broke into a million pieces and I could feel tears threatnin to escape my eyes. Rage filled inside of me as I turn around and slam the door as hard as I can. In that moment I felt stupid for not seeing it sooner but how was I supposed to know he was fucking my girlfriend. He never showed any interest in her, never touched her in anyway, except always being together alone way to much. Gahh! He treated her like a guy!

"Loke!", Lucy shouted. I fucking loved her, gave up everything for her and this is how she repays me.

I keep walking ignoring her calls, "Loke wait, I can explain" she grabs my arm and holds on it tightly but I pull away and look at her.

I growl, "What do you have to explain? Huh. There is nothing to explain" I glare at her, a glare I didn't think I could possibly give. She seemed to shrink a bit hugging herself looking at the ground as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey man chill" Natsu put a hand on my chest pushing me back a bit and I look at him, rage filling inside me . I didn't even notice when he came but I sure as hell didn't want to see him.

I push him away roughly and give him a glare so hard I wished he'd be dead by now, "Dont. Touch. Me", I growled.

Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Who'd had ever think he would do something as dirty as fucking your girl? No one, that's the answer. Gosh I was so fucking stupid! The signs were all there! He also acted as if she wasn't a girl. He never look at her the way other guys would look at her. Never touched her in an inappropriate way. But they hang out alone together way too much.

"How long?" I questioned.

My eyes are shut closed, breathing in and out trying to calm myself. My hands are held in a fist so tight it turns white.

"You don't have to tell him if you don't want to",I hear Natsu say in almost a whisper.

"He deserves to know Natsu", I hear her say" Loke we've been sleeping with each other since freshman year"she said, her voice trembling a bit.

I felt so many emotions going through me but the two that I felt the most were hurt and betrayed. I have no idea what came over me but suddenly I started laughing. Everything suddenly seemed funny. I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I was, it was always:

"Natsu promised to take me somewhere"

"Natsu promised me to take me to the museum"

"Natsu's taking me to the beach for a week"

"Natsu sleeped over because he locked himself out"

Natsu this, Natsu that, it was always fucken Natsu! Mavis, they kept it so well hidden, not even Gray knew if not he would have never hooked me up with-with _her._

I sit down on the grass and put my arms around my head as it lays on my knees. It hurt, it fucken hurts like a bitch and I started to cry.

Lucy came closer to me and I know she was going to try to hug me.

As as she put her hand on my shoulder I push her hand away, "Don't touch me you fucken slut", I say harshly, but my voice sounded weak.

"You fucken bitch do-"

"Natsu its all right", Lucy interrupted.

I didn't say anything and by the sound of her voice she sounded as if she was going to cry.

"We've been going out for 8 months then I hear you've been having sex with him for 2 years nearly 3", I sit up straight wiping my tears as I sit on the grass of the sidewalk, "You know what shit I've been through yet you still do this to me"

"Loke believe me we tried to stop but..."

"For some reason we just ended up having sex" Natsu finished.

I didn't know what to think anymore. I just stared at the ground blinking away tears. I sat there thinking of all the time she rejected having sex with me. I thought she was still a virgin and wasn't ready yet but _oh_ was I proven wrong.

After a while I stood up and walked to my car,anger was still inside of me. Lots of it. Once I get home I'll probably take it all out there.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu carried a crying Lucy inside the apartment building. He felt really bad the moment he saw Loke crying but what can he say, what was done is done.

" Is everything alright Natsu" Tim said. He was one of the men who worked in front of the building to help out people. Natsu didn't know what they were called and he didn't care.

Natsu nodded as he kept walking.

Tim work there for nearly 10 years. When Lucy had moved there with her small sister-who was now barely one- she seemed normal to him. It was then that the pink haired teen would always come and go. Tim's first thought was that they were together, especially when he had come out with messy clothes including the hair, with him all sweaty.

Then guys would come with flowers or calling her 'babe', but the pink haired boy would still come and go. It disgusted him when he was walking by the hall, when suddently the pink haired boy (who he later found out was named Natsu) came out of the apartment pants still in hand then try to run out while putting his pants on. He thought Lucy was a slut.

Then there came a day when Natsu had visited and even gave him a friendly 'hi'. Of course Tim returned it. Tim knew Lucy's boyfriend was there, so it confused him. After a couple of minutes he heard shouts once the elevator door was opened and out came Lucy's boyfriend-"Rogue"- cursing and stomping away.

The boy looked furious, as is he was ready to kill. Tim known to be noisy, but being worried, went to Lucy's apartment. When he saw her door a bit open, his heart beat increased, but he heard a whimper and Natsu's calm voice. He open the door revealing Natsu holding Lucy on the ground, while she hugged tightly, her little sister Michelle. Lucy's cheek seemed a bit red but Tim could take a good guess of what happened.

It was then that he found out how their relationship works and there had been many times he would try to get the girl to stop going out with guys, but all he would get was; "Tim, Natsu isn't going to be there forever so it's best for me to start getting used to it". Sometimes teenagers are so weird.

Natsu holded Lucy on tightly. She keeped crying and he felt like doing the same. He felt bad, horrible for doing that to Loke. They didn't mean to hurt him too bad, but they didn't stop, that's what's hurtful of it.

He got into the elevator with Lucy in his arms. The elevator had a mirror in it, with white tiles in the floor. The mirror gave them good view on how they look like and they look like a mess. Natsu's eyes were red and his shirt was unbuttoned. If he weren't carrying Lucy his whole chest would of been exposed. Lucy was only wearing a long shirt that belongs to him. She was still crying and it hurts to see his best friend cry.

The elevator door closed and he tried his best to press the button to take him to floor 3, where Lucy's apartment was at. They left Michelle by herself and Natsu was scared of what his little princess may get into. He didn't mean to leave her alone but he was afraid Loke was going to hurt Lucy just like Rogue did. Just thinking about Rogue made his blood boil. He tried to hurt his little princess but only end up hurting Lucy.

When he came out of the elevator, looking at his right he saw Bisca, the next door neighbor, caring Michelle in her arms. There were two other neighbors outside with her and already has his day became worse. He likes Bisca, really he did but sometimes when she's with the neighbors she can get noise and annoying. Right now he knew she was going to get annoying.

He let Lucy down when they reached her apartment. Bisca shook her head in disappointment, while the other ladies look at them in disgust and gave them knowing look. Mavis did they annoy him.

Lucy wipe her eyes and reached at her hands to get Michelle, Michelle doing the same but Bisca hold her tighter.

"I think its best for me to keep her for a night" she smiled at Lucy.

Michelle kept struggling trying to get released from Bisca's hold, "Mama...Mama!"

Lucy smiled "Thanks but I'm pretty sure you don't want to deal with a crying baby the whole night" she said, her voice cracking a bit.

Bisca seems as if she were about protest but otherwise gave Michelle to Lucy.

Lucy's P.O.V

Michelle gave me a heart melting smile that brought me away from the horrible pain in my heart. Holding her with one arm I wipe my tears away.I look up at Bisca and my two other neighbors Lories and Stella and gave them the best smile I can give.

"Thanks for watching Michelle for a while, I can assure you it won't happen again" before stepping inside my apartment.

Natsu closed the door behind him as I passed by toys from the floor and headed towards my room. I sigh, gosh I really need to clean. I heard Natsu turn the t.v of and once I entered my room I groaned.

"Natsu!" I yelled out.

"Yeah!"

"Please change the bed sheets again! Michelle's going to sleep with us!"

Natsu's footsteps were heard loud and clear from the soundless apartment. He went towards the closet that contained all my clothes. On the very back he pulled out a pink and blue blanket and set them to a chair that was next to my bed.

He took of the sheets, leaving only the pillow before setting up the bed. Michelle pointed towards the book shelves that was next to my desk, pointing towards the children's books.

I didn't know if she liked reading but she loved looking at the pictures. There are some nights I read to Michelle and she always gets really excited when I take out a book.

I smile at Michelle and kiss her cheek, "Natsu get Michelle while I pick out a book" I say. He smiles at Michelle as he reaches his arms out.

Michelle giggles and does the same "Daddy...Daddy" she says as Natsu holds her to his chest.

Picking Little Red Riding Hood I turned to look at Natsu and Michelle. Michelle was neatly tucked in the middle of the bed while Natsu came towards me and put his arms around me.

He pressed his forehead against mine and looked deeply into my eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I gave him a weak nod and tears started to develop in my eyes. I closed my eyes, swallowing the lump in my throat. His lips were pressed against mine and I responded to his passionate kiss that seemed to last long. He tasted sweet with a hint of spice and cinnamon. We pulled away inhaling as much air we seemed to have lost.

"Come on, Michelle wants a bed time story" he says. I nod feeling much better than before. I felt guilty knowing that I wasn't as heartbroken as Loke was but in his love story I was the girl who made him realize that the love of his life was his best friend who was always there for him. I was the person in the way. Aries always loved him and now I helped him get closer to the realization that he loved her more than he will ever love me.

Were would I end up though? Someone like me should deserve to never be happy for I broke to many hearts in the most hurtful way. No one will ever love me if Im still with Natsu, but I can't help but crawl back to him.

**A/N: I know , I know there a bit OC but they will act like themselves in the next chapter, I think, but its priority for this story if you guys want an interesting story sooo please love it!**

**Sorry for not updating Forbidden Love and Misfortune but I don't know where my notebook went and I have half of the chapter written there T.T Im trying my best to find it!**


End file.
